


Hundred Days of Fake Affection

by LeMayora



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-03-08 04:07:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: "If you are given a chance to have him as yours would you take it?"He knew it was fake, he knew it wasn't real, but at least one hundred days is enough to feel his love.Tempted by the notion of using a taboo method to earn Gintoki's affection for one hundred days, Hijikata accidentally used a mysterious potion on Gintoki who ended up head over heels in love with him, while being aware of the fake affection Gintoki made sure to get a payback for tying him up in feelings he didn't wanted."For one hundred days Ill blindly love and adore you Until the day this feelings wears off and you will be all alone again, so for now ..This love that you selfishly gave me.. Ill pound it hard into you”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Aye! I know I have fics to update! but I have this for a while now and I decided to upload it! I hope you would like this! Thank you!!

_"For one hundred days Ill blindly love and adore you Until the day this feelings wears off and you will be all alone again, so for now ..This love that you selfishly gave me.. Ill pound it hard into you”._.

.

.

.

The place was filled with people, loud music blaring and dim lights with colorful glow were all around the stage. The music was so loud and the chattering of people was everywhere, Hijikata had gotten used to this it was his every night after all. Placing the drink in front of the customer he made a small nod and went on cleaning the bar. He was a bartender in this well known club in Kabukicho, he had gotten used at the noise and the environment, he saw a lot of things in this place, men, women gays, lesbians, you name it. At first it bothered him a bit as he was not used in working that had something to do with socializing, as a bartender you just dont serve and make drinks, sometimes he listens to drunken tales and problems of his customers, he doesn’t comment much but he makes sure they knew he was listening. Aside from being listener he most of the time got hit on, and he tried to entertain them mildly but he knew where to draw the line and today seemed to be no different after he politely declined a blond male that was offering him to go out after his shift. He wasn't interested in such thing, he has more things to focus on now like saving money to move out overseas, yes that’s all he should be focusing about but then again despite not being interested in dating one of the reason as well is he had his eyes on someone already, though this someone doesn't even knew he existed but Hijikata always sees him frequently in the club along with his 3 other friends.

All he knew is he was called Sakata Gintoki, thats all, he didnt want to ask any more information as it would be too obvious, he was just mesmerized at him and whenever he was around Hijikata cant seemed to focus properly… Like right now.

“excuse me.. Bartender-san?”

Hijikata whipped his head to the side and saw a woman waving at him, he glanced one more time at Gintoki and then proceeded to assist her.

“i apologize about that, what would you like to get for today? “he asked and eyed the woman carefully, she had a raven hair so dark and long cascading on her waist, her red dress fitted her perfect figure and amber eyes that looked at him with a sly smile.

“a glass of cocktail would be nice.” Nodding Hijikata started to make the requested drink but would sometimes throw on a quick glance at Gintoki that was standing in a few feet away with his friends and his arms wrapped around a woman with blond hair. He thought they looked good together and that made him a bit upset, he knew he had no rights to complain and he knew that Gintoki was a handsome guy of course he would be flocked with people that is way more beautiful and out of his own league, who was he anyways? The most interaction he could make is serving his drink.

“its a bit upsetting to see the person preparing my drink sporting a sad look on his handsome face” She smirked and Hijikata looked at her before placing the glass in her front carefully.

“i apologise, i must be tired, i hope the drink is to your liking though” he cleaned the table and the woman looked at the glass inspecting it as she raised it to her eye level.

“lets see then.. “ she took a sip and licked her lower lips and that made Hijikata frown. “mm not bad, i thought it would taste of sadness too but i liked it”

“im glad to know that it is in your liking” Hijikata folded the white cloth he was using and glanced at Gintoki again, the woman shifted on her seat and looked at Gintoki as well then back at Hijikata.

“A fine looking man right? “

“excuse me? “ Hijikata was confused and she motioned her head on Gintoki’s direction and Hijikata blinked then looked at her, she might be interested at him, well who wont be.

“ah, yeah seems like it”

“you like him? “

“.. What? “

“i said do you like him? You keep on glancing at him since he arrived. “

This made Hijikata frowned even further and shook his head “no i dont” his answer seemed to amuse the woman who tapped her fingers on the table, he started to feel uncomfortable now and wanted to leave but it may seem rude so he stayed making another drink for the male customer who stood beside the woman.

“i believe you always listen to your customer’s drunken stories, how about i listen to yours for a change? “

“there is nothing interesting about my life though… “he nodded and handed the drink to the male who waved at them and went back to the dance floor, he tried his best to avoid Gintoki’s way and busied himself in cleaning the bar.

“mm.. How about i read your life? Im good at palm reading”

“.... You really wanted to know”

“im stubborn and i wont stop until i get what i want” she smiled and held her open palm “so nothing will lose if we try mm? “ Hijikata sighed and moved across her looking around it seems there was no one ordering he placed his open hand above hers and she held it looking at his palm she smiled. “such a hardworker mm? You live alone? I can see you will be successful in the next years”

“yeah i do, and nice to know that”

“someone important already passed away? A relative and a important person” Hijikata blinked as he felt shivers on the back of his neck, he was trying to stay calm though he just nodded to confirm it, things like this really freaks him out.

“.. Ahh. You are so deeply inlove right now”

“.... “

“but the other person doesnt feel the same way”

“those stuff happens all the time, are you done?” “

mm yeah, but you’ve been in love with this person for a long time now.. He saved you”

Hijikata’s eyes widen and he snatched his hand away as he looked down, how.. No one knew about that, probably even Gintoki didnt remember about that too.. It was a long time ago.

“what are you some kind of a witch? “he murmured a bit annoyed now and the woman let out a small giggle and shrugged.

“its a bit rude to call a woman like that but...i might be, but hey if you are given a chance to have him as yours would you take it? “

“huh?” he blinked as he looked at her rummaging through her purse and grabbed his hand he placed a small bottle that was formed in a rose, there was a vial inside it and Hijikata looked at it with his brows knitted together.

“what's this?”

“a gift, its a tip for my drink”

“.. we dont accept gifts fro—“

“nah, just take it you might need it”

“What is this exactly for?” Hijikata looked at the vial and blinked as he studied it, whatever substance it was inside it was a clear liquid and Hijikata raised a brow and looked at the woman who stood up and paid for her drink she motioned for Hijikata to come closer which he did leaning on the bar the woman did as well and she whispered

“Its a love potion”

Hijikata’s eyes widened and looked at her, he was about to say something but she grabbed his collar and glanced at Gintoki’s direction. “once you use it, he would be deeply inlove with you in a span of hundred days, just put a very small drop of your blood in the vial and mix it on his drink, he will be bound to you” she smiled and let go of him as she reached out for her drink and finished the glass before placing it gracefully on the bar.

“... something like this...” he looked at vial on his hand and blinked before looking up and the woman was not there anymore, his eyes scanned the place to look for her but it seem she didnt even left a trace on the place, his eyes then landed on Gintoki who was laughing, the blond woman is still with him.

“oi! Did you hear me?!”

Hijikata whipped his head to the side and saw someone waving at him, he pocketed the item given to him and immediately went to get the requested drink from another customer.

The rest of the shift became a blur to Hijikata with the place started to get packed with people, he was able to forget about the potion but his eyes still lingered on Gintoki.

“ugh..”

A loud thump was heard on the apartment as Hijikata flopped on his bed, he sighed and closed his eyes he was too tired to even move and he just wanted to sleep, but it was a bit troublesome sleeping like this. He slowly sat up and removed his shoulder bag dropped it on the side of his bed and removed his scarf and coat tossing it on the side he was wearing a dark blue long sleeves, that he thinks might do, he fumbled on his pockets and placed his keys and phone on the bedside table, blinking he felt something un usual on his right hand, he opened it and saw the rose shapped vial that was given to him earlier and he frowned holding it up in the light. He fell back on his bed and looked at the clear liquid on it. “What the hell.. is this even safe...” he murmured and rolled his side, “He didnt order strawberry daiquiri today” sighing he shifted and held vial still before he sat up and looked at his bed side table and grabbed a small pin he pricked his finger and opened the vial dropping a few amount of his blood he groaned and closed the cap before sucking on his finger “this is stupid what the hell am i even doing?!”he flopped back on the bed and closed his eyes, he should think about this when his mind is all clear. .

.

.

.

“Here is your drink”

Hijikata nodded at the woman who graciously smiled at him, it had been three days since he last saw Gintoki and also three days when he last saw that strange woman who gave him the vial, speaking if that... he reached out to his pocket and gripped the item, is this really a right thing to do? Is he this desperate for it? He looked up and saw Gintoki walking inside now with a brunette woman, his friends with him though the long haired one was missing he looked at the woman who hooked her hands around his arms and he had to look away because it hurts and they look good together. He focused his attention on cleaning the bar until he felt someone approached him and he looked up to see Gintoki fiddling with his phone.

“Strawberry daiquiri “

“sure”

Hijikata nodded, of course he knew this drink by heart and his hands moved automatically and he worked he heard Gintoki answering his phone and over heard the one sided conversation.

“yeah.. ill drop by around 12 or somethin, just leave the door unlock” he smirked and Hijikata frowned, trying not to be obvious, he glance on the other side of the counter and saw Yamazaki also mixing some drinks, he turned away and grabbed some of the ingredients he needed even though he was done mixing he placed a slice of strawberry unto the glass and stared at it, his back was facing Gintoki and he slowly pulled out the vial that was given to him, opening the cap he looked at it and he hesitated, what the hell is he even thinking?! Shaking his head he looked at the drink, this is not right, sighing he was about to placed the cap back that was until...

“gah!”

Yamazaki had tripped and bumped into him making him spill the contents on the drink and his eyes widen.

“Im sorry Hijikata-san!”

“why you!” He grabbed Yamazaki by his collar and pocketed the container.

“hey! What’s taking so long over there?” Gintoki cranned his neck so he can look at them clearly, Hijikata let go of him and Yamazaki stumbled over and took the drink Hijikata made.

“Is this done?”

“uh yeah.. no wiat!” But Hijikata was too late since Yamazaki had already given the drink to Gintoki who nodded and thanked him, taking his drink he went back to his group of friends, Hijikata’s heart was pounding and the urge to stab Yamazaki was so strong at the moment but all he could do is grip the bar tightly as he watched Gintoki drank from the glass. What the.. what if it wont work? What of it was something toxic and he foolishly spiked his drink with unknown substance! He can get to jail! Lost his job and the chances of studying abroad is all finished! he saw Gintoki gave a weird look on his drink but other than picking the strawberry fruit he didnt seem to be bothered by whatever taste the vial had. Oddly Gintoki didnt act strange or had some seizures which Hijikata was so thankful about but then.. that potion shit is not real, this should serve as a lesson to him , damn that was embarrassing he was so desperate getting Gintoki’s attention that he spiked his drink with some shady shit from a shady woman who might be laughing at his stupidity now!

“tch!”

He sighed and shook his head as he arranged the glasses into the counter, unknown to him that Gintoki had casted a gaze at his direction.

.

.

“great job today Hijikata-san” Kyoshiro the owner of the club patted his shoulder and he nodded, taking the envelope for his salary he placed it inside his shoulder bag.

“Thanks” he nodded and opened his locker, removing his apron and and vest as he neatly folded it.

“By the way, someone was looking for you”

“huh?” Hijikata raised a brow and grabbed his things and wore his coat and scarf, that was weird or its probably that red haired male that was annoyingly asking him out earlier despite the fact he had rejected the offer more than five times, sighing he looked at his watch and frowned as he saw a strange mark on his wrist, he raised the band of his watch and looked at the crimson pattern that decorated around his wrist like a tattoo bracelet, he looked at his other hand and the same imprints was there and he blinked, thinking where he got those. He tried rubbing it off but the mark didn’t come off.

“you seemed to be really popular”

“huh?” he raised his brow and looked up at Kyoshiro before shaking his head “uhm no im not, they arent sober for that” he chuckled and nodded again “ill get going now, thanks” he opened the door and adjusted his scarf, staff uses the backdoor to go in and out the establishment and he had to walk into this small alley before getting into the main road in order for him to walk towards the train station, though he was troubled on how he got those marks, he would have to wash it off and check it further, he continued walking but before he could reach the main road someone grabbed his arm and this sent a warning alert on his mind and he spun to beat the shit out of this person as he brought his fist down which was caught by his attacker.

“Woah! Easy!”

Hijikata froze as he heard the voice and slowly lowered his fist and upon closer look, and with the help of the light from the lamp post nearby he was able to identify that it was Gintoki.

“You..”

Gintoki slowly let go of his hand and scratched his neck as he sighed “I asked if your shift already ended, the manager told me to wait here.. first of all i sound so creepy right now”

“... not.. really”

“second, for some reason the urge to see and know you is so strong, so i wanna ask your name and dont brush me off i am so embarrassed right now, i dont usually come to people like this”

Hijikata stared at Gintoki for a long time and just stood there, he was lost and his mind started to malfunction as soon as Gintoki started talking. “why did you got interested in me?”

“this, its a strange feeling i dont know whats happening but i think i really like you, just this pull and urge to see you is so strong and it made me hella happy to actually talk to you, i wanna shut up now but i cant!”

Then it all made sense to Hijikata,like a light bulb idea suddenly lit a bright light on his brain, it was the potion! It worked! Wait that was too quick and it seriously worked, but Gintoki looked so confused and he felt guilty, he seemed aware of the change as well, unlike what he sees on movies.

“.. We need to talk”

“that would be nice”

.

.

.

.

“so.. Lemme get this straight you spiked my drink with some shady substance and thats why im currently feeling so head over heels in love with you right now? “

“it was an accident! It wasn't my intention to do that” They sat on the small cafe that was still open at this late hour, after ordering some coffee which Gintoki really needed thinking he must be drunk and needed to sober up to organize what he feels. Hijikata then told him about the woman, the potion and how it works.

“damn it, so for one hundred days im continuously feeling like this!? “

“i dont really know”

“and this.. “ Gintoki held both of his wrist and showed Hijikata a crimson pattern wrapped around his wrists “.. This appeared out of nowhere and i cant seem to take them off, i believe it had something to do with that shady stuff”

Hijikata blinked and looked at the marks before he held out his wrist “i.. i have them too” he murmured and sighed as he rubbed his forehead, then he remembered what the woman said _if you are given a chance to have him as yours would you take it_ _?_ “im sorry, its um just forget about this, you dont have to approach me or anything “

“how can i do that when i badly wanted to see you”

This made Hijikata froze and flushed a bit, he reprimanded himself immediately and cleared his throat grabbing the cup of coffee he took a sip and looked down. That was so sudden how come he can blurt things like that.

“this is troublesome, i should be spending time with Kana today and i didnt because i wanted to see you. Do you have any idea how troublesome this is? “ he sighed and groaned in frustration scratching his head with a evident frown on his face, Hijikata felt bad he knew it was his mistake after all for selfishly using a method that was supposed to be a taboo.

“i wanted to punch you right now but i dont wanna see you hurt cause its hurting me too”

“ill stay away from you then, in that way you dont have to trouble yourself”

“are you stupid? That would be more troublesome! Ill surely find ways to look for you, and i dont give this too much effort, i already feeling sad thinking i wont be able to see you”

“Then what do you want to happen?! “

“Take responsibility! You did this! You made me fell inlove with you, the least you can do is play the part! “

Hijikata stared at him and grabbed his bag paid for the drink and stood up, he didnt wanna deal with this, it seems whatever he did backfired into him, he didn't want this! This is not right and he didnt know what to do and the only way he can deal with this is to run away. He left the cafe and started to walk briskly on the cold streets, cursing as he left his scarf on the chair where they had some warm coffee he didnt mind, he didnt wanna go back there but then he let out a surprised gasp as he felt his wrist being yanked and looked back to see Gintoki.

“you left this, seriously walking in a cold weather like this” He wrapped the scarf around his neck and looked at him “listen Hijikata-kun.. You cant run away from this, this mess that you created. If you really are sorry for it the least you can do is take responsibility, accept this, and face it until this thing wears off, why should i be the only one suffering here? Its not fair, ” he reached out and carefully tied the scarf around his neck “and i aint backing off now because i love you”

“..... “

“I love you Hijikata “

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading   
> Just a snort update and.. SHINSENGUMI AFE BACK!!!!

The bright rays of sunlight coming from the window made Hijikata groan as he rolled over to the other side of his bed, he must have forgotten to close the curtains. Groaning he pulled the covers closer to his body, it was cold and he was too tired to get up, but he knew he had too. He stayed in bed for a couple of minutes before slowly opening his eyes and looked around blinking as his eyes landed on the digital clock on his bedside table. Once his mind was all condition he was assaulted with flashbacks and he stiffened for a bit, was that real? Did it really happen? Or was it another dream? He sighed and ran his fingers on his hair and saw a glimpse of the mark on his wrist and he bit his lower lip. 

 

“it was real “ he murmured and closed his eyes to sleep again but it was short lived as he heard a vibration coming from his table, he cranned his neck towards it and reached out to get it. After swiping the home screen he saw 3 messages which was un usual, no one sends him text messages like this also this early in the morning. Going through it, a number was only displayed and he started reading the content. 

 

_ [Good Morning]  _

 

He raised a brow and decided to open the next message. 

 

_ [Did you eat already?]  _

 

He read the last message  _ [Have a great morning Hijikata-kun]  _ Hijikata frown at this and started typing his response. 

 

_ [who is this?]  _

 

He placed his phone on the bedside table and sat up, stretching his arms and legs before standing up, he yawned and blinked at the vibration from his phone “that was quick” he murmured and checked his phone reading the reply. 

 

_ [how rude can you be to someone who just confessed to you]  _

 

Then Hijikata realized who was actually texting him, and that made him blinked as he recalled what he said,  _ Sakata Gintoki is texting me!  _ He stared at the wall opposite him and was startled when his phone started ringing and the number displayed was the same number on the text message.  _ And now he was calling me!  _ His thumb hovered over the answer button, what the hell is he happy about? Smiling like an idiot, with a sigh he finally answered his phone. 

 

“Hello? “

 

“ah, Finally! You knew who i am right? “

 

“Gintoki? “

 

“.... Did you just call me on my first name? “

 

Hijikata straightened and covered his mouth with his hand as hs cursed silently, what the hell, he didnt even realized that he did that. “shit, sorry, that was awkward it wont happen aga--”

 

“No! No its okay, actually i like the sound of my name escaping from your lips” he said and Hijikata blushed at the gentle tone, that he didn't respond to him, yet Gintoki continued.  “you are such a troublesome asshole, do you have any idea how anxious i am waiting for your reply? I have work and i keep glancing at my phone like crazy…” a sigh “... I cant even work properly without your stupid mug popping in my mind, tch how are you gonna compensate for this huh?! “

 

“that must have disturbed your work.. “

 

“it did! Now take responsibility for it, go out in a date with me!”

 

“how is that taking responsibility?” Hijikata stood up as he walked out of his room and towards the kitchen.

 

“since ive been seeing your face in my mind why not make it real? “

 

“i cant today i have work” opening his fridge he saw some eggs and loafs, of course mayonnaise was there and some tomatoes, he hadn't went on groceries, he should probably do that later. 

 

“what? How many jobs do you have? Anyways did you already eat? “

 

“will still eat.. “ he pressed the phone between his shoulder and ear as he took out the remaining food on his fridge before setting them on the  counter. 

 

“okay, go ea--what? Uh yeah ill be there..  I gotta go now bye. “

 

“bye” 

 

The call ended, he must have been called out for work and come to think of it he didnt know what Gintoki's work is? Actually no he didn't know that much about his personal life, sighing he placed his phone down the counter but it started ringing again and Hijikata looked at his phone and he picked it up “what? “

 

“i forgot to say have a great day…, yeah! Im coming! See this inconvenience.. Fuck i cant let go of the damn phone”

 

“just freaking end the call or ill end it! “

 

“i cant i wanna talk to you more.. Yeah wait you old hag im coming now! “ the call ended and Hijikata raised a brow looking at the screen and a vein popped out hia temple when it started ringing again. 

 

“What now?! “

 

“I love you”

 

“.... “

 

The call ended and Hijikata was frozen, his phone still at his ears as he stared at the eggs, gripping his phone he slowly placed it down and took deep breaths. “calm down, its not real.. Dont get side tracked” he murmured but despite his words his cheeks was warm, closing his eyes he shook his head and started to cook his breakfast, it seems that things will be changing from here on.. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

“Hijikata-kun, can you assist her to the table? “ Hijikata looked up from cleaning the table to the old woman who ordered a few treats, her tray was a bit full and he immediately nodded, taking the tray the woman pointed at the table where her grandchildren was and Hijikata went to place their ice creams and parfait. 

 

“is there anything else you need? “

 

“its, okay. Thank you”

 

The woman smiled at him and he nodded bowing a bit before turning back to the counter, he was almost finish with his shift, its his morning job at this small cafe after 5 hours he would have to get ready going in the Kyoshiro’s club. He knew the work around on this place and he worked automatically, getting orders, from cashier to  washing the dishes, he isnt complaining, the pay was good, the more he can save the better. Looking around he saw someone raised their hand in the air, the man who had his face covered by the menu was sitting comfortably on the couch chair, picking up his notepad and pen he stood beside him. 

 

“good afternoon, what would you like to get? “

 

“mmm.. Id like to have a tripple chocolate strawberry coated fudge cake please.. “ the list of menu was set on the table and Gintoki looked at him “... And you as a side dish”

 

Hijikata looked at him, eyes widening as he pointed his pen at him  “you.. How did you?! “he sighed and wrote what he ordered before he can completely forget about it. 

 

“mm.. You work as a waiter too? You like those kind of work huh? “

 

“i dont chose my work, if it makes money and its  not illegal there should be no problem with it, would that be all your order? “

 

“yeah, by the way when is your shift ending? “

 

Looking around he then glanced at his watch “2 hours from now” he murmured and bowed a bit “will work on your order now” he walked back to the counter and gave the paper to the woman who nodded, Hijikata then left and entertained the other customers while waiting for Gintoki’s dessert to be served and once the bell rang with a shout of the dessert he ordered Hijikata went to get it and walked towards Gintoki placing the cake on his table. 

 

“one tripple chocolate strawberry coated fudge cake, is there anything else sir? “

 

“yeah i said i want you too”

 

“i believe thats not included on our menu”

 

“what a shame” he murmured and grabbed the fork cutting a piece of it he blinked and his carmine eyes was wide as he swallowed and pointed at the cake “woah! This! This is good, how come i only discovered this place? I should frequent here” he murmured and Hijikata observed him before stepping away from his table as he went back to the counter, he was glad that he liked it, he knew Gintoki's sweet addiction most of the drinks he ordered are boderline sweet. Hijikata glanced at him as he wrote a customer's order and Gintoki caught him in time and smiled at him which he hurriedly avoided his stare and proceeded to walk towards the counter, the rest of the shift was them stealing glances at eachother, Gintoki had order a parfait after he finished his cake which he ate slowly, giving compliment to the manager as he spoke with him, he decided to get some take out of cup cake as well, once his shift ended he went out the cafe and Gintoki was already standing there waiting for him and they started walking back together. 

 

“You gonna walk me home? “

 

“of course, i wanna know where you live too, it would be more awkward if i suddenly show up in your doorstep” 

 

“.. You mean you already knew where i live? “

 

“yeah, of course i do, i need to know where the person i love is living, what if something happened huh? At least i know where to run” 

 

Hijikata looked at him and down to his wrist, the mark was there but barely visible because Gintoki wore a long coat, he sighed and remained silent as they walked and Hijikata glanced at him curiously, Gintoki seemed to notice this and chuckled. 

 

“what? Like what you are seeing? “

 

“i was wondering.. What you do for a living”

 

“oh.. Mm, getting to know stage huh? I dont plan in hanging out with you after this whole fiasco but i feel compelled answering that”

 

“... You dont have too, i didnt ask, i was just curious “ but that.. His response, he must have really hated him for forcing him on doing these things huh. 

 

“yeah but when you look at me like that, like you really wanna know, i cant seem to resist it”

 

“.... “

 

“i have a small business, a Yorozuya business, we do hav job requests and such, my employees do these requests, nothing illegal of  course”

 

“oh.. I see” he murmured and they walked in silence until they reached the building, climbing the stairs, since his room is located on the second floor. Hijikata opened the door and went inside, Gintoki followed him and  closed the door behind him he looked around removing his shoes and proceeded inside, the place was small and it doesnt have much decorations, it looked so plain and clean. 

 

“this place doesnt have any color, do you like black so much?”

 

“i dont see any reason for decorating “ Hijikata mumured and dropped his bag on the couch before going to the kitchen where Gintoki followed and went straight to the fridge and opened it. He gave a disapproving grunt as he saw three eggs loaf bread and shit ton  of mayonnaise some bottled water that was only inside the fridge and pointed at it. 

 

“what the hell is this? You eat like this? Why is there so many mayonnaise here? “

 

Hijikata immidiately closed the fridge and stood in front of it “that.. I forgot to go to do the groceries”

 

“and what are you gonna eat today huh? And how about tomorrow? “

 

“i already ate at the cafe and ill just sleep today, i can make it until tomorrow “ 

 

Gintoki sighed and looked at him and grabbed his wrist holding it up “you seemed a bit thinner and do you think i can settle on going home thinking you might not be having a proper meal? Tsk”

 

“its okay! Dont get worked up with some minor thing! “

 

“minor thing? Do you know im feeling so disappointed right now just thinking that the person i love is not eating properly?! “

 

“okay! Ill do groceries tomorrow! So just leave! “

 

Gintoki chuckled and shook his head “leave? “ he scoffed and looked at him “listen Hijikata-kun i see you as a kind of person who doesn't like to be told off, if you dont like me worrying about you then you shouldn't have done this! “ Gintoki grabbed his wrist and held it up showing him their shared mark. “this is so stupid, i hate feeling like this” letting go of his wrist Gintoki walked away and headed to the door wearing his shoes he left the place and Hijikata all alone in his kitchen. Breathing out Hijikata balled his fist as he leaned against the fridge, he didnt want this things before are much more better than how it is now its all messed up. 

 

He walked towards the couch and slumped down to it, remembering Gintoki's words earlier  _ “ I dont plan in hanging out with you after this whole fiasco” _ he groaned and looked at the television as he sighed. 

 

“He really hates me.. “ closing his eyes he slowly drifted off to sleep and dreamt about a memory that happened a long time ago, something that haunts him at the same time encourages him to continue living. That voice and words that he heard saved him that day. 

 

_ The sound of heavy rain was all Hijikata heard as he walked the streets aimlessly, after what happened at the house, his brother’s death and finding out the truth about his identity was too much for him to take. The guilt of putting his brother’s life in danger to save him, the blame and the pointinf fingers of his other siblings, no wonder they hated him so much it was because he was a son of a mistress.. He didnt knew until then. Walking the streets he bit his lower lip, he was only sixteen and it was too much to bear, with the world all black and grey he didnt see other people, he didnt know where he was going he was soaked, his clothes sticking on his body his long hair tied up feels heavy and he didny care at the stares that was directed to him. He was just so out of it that he didnt even realize he crossed the road and heard a loud screech of the brakes and blaring horns, there was still time to move but he just stood there waiting until everything became a blur as he crashed on the side of the road and felt two strong arms wrapped around him and he looked up to see..  _

 

Hijikata woke up with the sound of loud knock on his door and he slowly sat up rubbing his eyes he glanced at his clock, he slept for almost two hours.. He walked towards the door and opened it to see Gintoki standing there and shoved a plastic bag full of grocery items at Hijikata who held it with a surprised look. 

 

“i should be home right now but thinking that you have nothing to eat tomorrow is unsettling”

 

Hijikata looked at the items and frowned “thanks”

 

“nah its nothing, i should just get used to this huh? Mmm hundred days.. Three months”

 

“dont worry after this i wont bother you anymore, ill find that lady too, if we can find her perhaps we would know if there is a way to reverse this”

 

“that would be nice, i dont like feeling like this _ ,  _ its driving me insane”

 

“....”

 

“i want this to end so bad however we need to wait for it, so for now…  He reached out and stroke his cheek using his thumb “.. Ill love you unconditionally, until this thing ends im crazy in love with you” he chuckled and shook his head “sleep more, the bags on your eyes are showing” stepping back Gintoki left the place and Hijikata stood there for a moment before closing the door and walked to the kitchen placing the groceries on the counter it was mostly sweets and he cringe at that but his eyes widen as he saw a bottle of mayonnaise and he caught himself smsmiling and  he shook  his head and sighed.

 

“im such a fool.. “


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all thank you for reading and leaving those wonderful comments, ill try my best to update and finish thid of course since i have my motivation quite strong. 
> 
> Thank you once again!
> 
> P. S I haven't been in a planetaruim so this is all a made up in my mind so if i did something wrong i apologise in advance

 “here is your drink” 

 Hijikata placed the glass on the counter and swiftly moved towards yamazaki patting his shoulder as he walked past him, his shift already ended, he didn't see Gintoki though he saw his other perm haired friend. The last time he saw him was yesterday, he didn't show up last night as well. At least that gave Hijikata a breather, everything was just too fast and Hijikata was having hard time to catch up with the situation. He changed from his uniform to his regular shirt and jeans, wrapping the scarf around his neck and bid Kyoshiro goodbye as he went out the back door and towards the small alley leading to the main road, the night was cold and it made Hijikata shiver, he was itching for a smoke but he would have to wait for the smoking area near the bus station. Breathing out he continued walking and flinched as he felt someone grab his hand and spun only to see Gintoki grinning at him. 

“what the-?! You surprised me! “ Hijikata hissed. 

“sorry, sorry, i was a bit busy today i wasn't able to come early, Jimmy boy said your shift already ended so i caught up with you” he smirked and brought Hijikata’s hand up and planted a kiss on it which made Hijikata’s face burn red. “you cold?”

“ha.. Im fine” he murmured and tried to pull his hand back but Gintoki had a hard grip on his hand. 

“oi, oi i went all the way here to see you, be at least appreciative “ he frowned and shoved their linked hands together inside the pocket of his coat “there all secured! “ he announced and they continued walking towards the bus stop. The walk was spent quietly which Hijikata was glad for as he didnt know what to do in this situation, he buried half of his face on his scarf as they arrived on the bus stop they sat down under the shed and luckily it's just them. “why do you work this far? “

“its not that far, its just expensive taking taxis, and train station are always full i dont like it”

“mm made sense, by the way its your day off tomorrow? “

“how come you knew? “

“thats a secret, lets go out tomorrow and you cant say no, its your responsibility to agree on dates with me”

Hijikata rolled his eyes on that “yeah yeah fine” he murmured and clicked his tongue though he was trying his best not to be too obvious that he was rather excited on that date, so he just sat there and looked at the ground, he glanced at the road and saw a incoming bus. They both stood up and Gintoki finally let go of his hand. 

“sadly as much as i want, i cant come with you so ill just see you off” he smiled and reached out to push back the strays of Hijikata’s hair so he can see his face fully. “quit blushing i might change my mind and come with you”

“tch! I wasnt!” he slapped Gintoki’s hand away and walked towards the bus getting inside he sat by the window and glanced at Gintoki who waved at him, he immediately looked away and sighed as the bus started again. He buried his face on his hands as he groaned, reprimanding himself to calm the shit down but that thought seem to evaporate as soon as his phone started to ring, he fumbled on his bag and found the device in which he saw Gintoki calling, he hesitated a bit but answered it anyways. 

“aaa damn it i cant believe this, i wanted to hear your voice so bad”

“we just saw each other a few minutes ago”

“dont blame me, blame whatever shit you made me drink” he chuckled and Hijikata frowned upon hearing that. “anyways, get home safely and sleep early, i love you Hijikata “

“.. Y-you too” he ended the call and clutched his phone looking at the screen he smiled a bit, he knew he should not get use to this however he cant help it, there's just no way to avoid it. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

The loud knock from his door woke Hijikata up and he was groggy, pissed and he didnt like being woken up like this. He wanted to ignore it but the knocking wont stop and it started to grate Hijikata’s ears which forced him to stand on his feet, fixed his hair a bit and unlocked his door opening it just a small crack for him to see who was on the other side and he blinked as he saw a delivery guy, he opened the door further and frowned. 

“Are you… Hijikata Toshirou? “

“yeah? Why is that? “

“oh, a delivery sir, breakfast course! “

Hijikata raised a brow as he looked at the package, he shook his head but the delivery man shoved the paper bag at him and saluted before leaving, it made Hijikata more confused went inside closing the door as he went to the kitchen and placed the items there he took it out the bag and saw a salad that was nicely wrapped in a take out box. He dug deeper and took out the pack of sausage and beagle then he heard his phone ringing, he immediately ran back to his room to retrieve it from the charger not bothering to check the caller ID he knew already who it was. 

“Did you get the takeout? That boy tends to get lost, just wanna make sure you had em”

“So it was from you? “

“yeah, did you like it? “

Hijikata walked back to the kitchen and frowned “only the sausages looks appealing” he poked at the salad and ignore it as he opened the container of the sausage and he can hear Gintoki muttering something on the other line. 

“dont be picky and eat the salad, its good for your health! “

“you aint my mom dont tell me wha--” Hijikata froze as he heard knocking on the door which made him raise a brow, taking a bite from the sausage he set it down and walked towards the door. 

“ are you sayin something? “

“Ah someone at the door wait” he opened the door and blinked as he saw Gintoki smirking at him with his phone still on his ear and he used his other hand to wave at him. 

“morning Hijikata “

Hijikata immediately slammed the door and leaned against it, staring wide eyes on the wall and just snapped out when he heard Gintoki started knocking on the door calling out for him. Hijikata immediately ran towards the small mirror on his living room and fixed himself, smoothing out his bedhair as much as possible before opening the door slowly. 

“what are you doin here? “

“nice greeting after you slammed that door on my freaking face! ”

“you suddenly showed up! “

Gintoki looked at him and sighed as he ended the call and pocketed his mobile phone on his coat, he scanned Hijikata from head to toe and smirked, he was wearing a sweatshirt and shorts his hair was still a bit messy. 

“that bed hair is cute” 

Hijikata’s hands shot up his hair to even them out and glared “what are you doin here? “ he walked inside and Gintoki followed him towards the kitchen and leaned against the counter removing his coat and placed it there as well as he opened the lid of the container for the salad and frowned 

“i came to visit you, you promised me a date right? “

“yeah but.. Its too early”

“i have nothing to do at work and.. “ Gintoki glanced at him and smirked “.. I wanna see you” he shrugged and grabbed the fork as he started to eat, Hijikata stared at him a bit dumbfounded but decided to clear his throat and continued eating his sausages. It was quiet between them but its not something uncomfortable though Hijikata doesnt know what to talk about and decided to just ask basic questions. 

“where are we going by the way?” 

“im still thinking, there was a newly opened restaurant near the planetarium we could drop by there too i heard they added new stuff there”

“oh, ive never been to a planetarium"

“what?! Why? Planetarium is one place where you go with your highschool crush! What have you been doin with your life? “

Hijikata looked at him and clicked his tongue “s-so what, it doesn't interest me to see those fake stars and space!”

“ill make you change your mind” Gintoki smirked and flinched when his phone rang he excused himself and went to the living room, sat down and took his phone call, Hijikata looked at him from the kitchen and clicked his tongue “he looked so fuckin comfortable “ he murmured and shoved the remaining sausage in his mouth munching angrily at it from the lack of mayonnaise, he didnt use one since.. Well he might gross Gintoki out.

. 

.

. 

It took almost 2 hours or so before they left, Hijikata took a bath and got a bit more trouble on choosing what to wear, he didnt have anything that's fancy so he just wore his regular jeans a black longsleeves, his jacket and scarf, Gintoki didnt say anything but he can feel eyes on his every movement, he checked his place making sure nothing was left plugged before leaving. They walked in silence, Gintoki haulage a taxi once they got to the main road and Hijikata just sat beside him until Gintoki broke the silence. 

“So, which school did you attend too? “

“i thought personal information is off limits? “ Hijikata looked at him and raised a brow, and Gintoki shook his head and chuckled. 

“yeah yeah i forgot, well then what do you like?”

“like? “

“well for example what color do you like? You always wear black or dark colors” Gintoki pointed at his shirt and jacket and he looked at his clothes. 

“its easier to match on anything, im not really particular with colors i like blue.. But i dont think it suits me and i dont know how to pair colors and what not”

“in short you have terrible fashion sense"

 “thats not it! I just dont care what i wear, its too much effort to match and mix, black goes with anythin! “ He huffed angrily, how dare he?! He knew he was bad in choosing clothes, doesnt need to slap it on his face. 

“well, true black does match anything but it suits you as well, it brings out your blue eyes” he smirked and Hijikata flushed at that. “you should try wearing blue it will definitely suit you, well it doesn't matter what you wear you still would look good in my eyes”

Hijikata’s voice was stuck on his throat unable to response and he looked away only to meet the drivers gaze on the mirror and that made the embarrassment slap on his face twice.

“oi, old man should your eyes be on the road? Or are we all gonna die here? “ The driver immediately looked away and focus on the road, after that was settled he looked back at Hijikata “okay where were we.. Alright so anything else that you like? “

“... M-Mayonnaise”

“what? “

“Mayonnaise! “

“oh mayonnaise, well mayo isnt that bad it goes well to some food “ he nodded to himself at that and Hijikata looked at him shaking his head. 

“no you dont understand, i mean i REALLY like mayonnaise “

“okay okay you like mayonnaise “ he snorted and paid the driver as they arrived, Hijikata made a small quick pout when Gintoki simply brushed off the topic about mayonnaise and followed him. He looked at the big building and blinked, he had never been into this place before, they slowly went inside and Gintoki bought some tickets before they went towards the hall, he looked at the pamphlet where a list of activities was listed.

“we should go here, stargazing i heard they made it more spacious”

“mm okay” He nodded and blinked as they entered a dark narrow hallway in which had some asteroids floating around, and Hijikata craned his neck as he looked around. Gintoki looked at him and smiled. 

“Hijikata come here” he gestured for him to follow which he did and they went inside a room where a huge telescope was in display, and he made a small ‘wow’ at how big it was and slowly touched it. 

“its big”

“it is indeed, imagine what wonders you can see up there with this huge ass thing, give it a try”

“i can? “

“yes sure, here look here and crouch a bit”

Hijikata did as what he told and closed his other eye but he cant see anything but white and he raised his brow trying to adjust his position. “i cant see anythin.. Its white “

“of course, cause thats the ceiling you are seeing” 

Hijikata looked up and frowned its.. Indeed the ceiling, he snapped his head when he heard Gintoki trying to bite back his laughter. 

“seriously, pfft.. You expected to see something when they haven't even opened the roof yet”

“How should i know! You said to look through it!“

“yeah but i didnt think you would complain ab--pfty ahaha”

Hijikata’s face started burning in both shame and anger, he didnt know what to do but so he opted on one thing he knew and that's getting angry so he stomped out of the room as fast as he could, forget about this whole thing the bastard was only making fun of him. Gintoki was hot on his trail following. 

“hey, wait wait! I was just kidding okay” he was still laughing and Hijikata stopped, because one he didnt wanna ruin this date and two Gintoki's laughter is something that he wanted to see. “okay okay i wont do that anymore, so how a out trying that other--”

“no"

“you dont trust me anymore? 

“after what you did earlier? My trust level dropped into zero”

“that hurts, i should earn it up so give me a second chance here “

“fine” 

Gintoki smirked and grabbed his hand as they walked further, they dropped by some displays, there was a solar system display and description of each of them where Hijikata read all of them, he liked to know new information. Gintoki waited for him to finish reading each of them before moving to the next location. Gintoki smirked looking at Hijikata who seemed to enjoy reading, normally he didnt like this kind of dates, but it seems like he didnt mind at all right now specially when he sees Hijikata all relaxed and seemed to enjoy as well, he frowned and shook his head before taking him into the stargazing room, there was already line formed and they joined in. 

“mm seems lot of people already”

“must be a favourite spot here”

They moved in after the batch who just finished went out, they went inside the room and sat down, once everyone was settled in the room started to get dark and their seats shifted so they could look up comfortably. After the lights were off the small shines of the stars started showing and it lit the room slowly, Hijikata looked around and gasped a bit as he saw the stars, there were shooting stars as well and it made him forgot it was actually still afternoon cause this place was so amazing and it looked so real. 

“woah.. "

“you like it? “

“yeah, its nice.. “

Gintoki nodded and looked at Hijikata as his face was illuminated by the lights and his features was more interesting to watch than the stars, it was beautiful. Hijikata was too lost looking at the stars and the meteor shower, well its not bad like this, every once in a while he was able to experience this. When it was over the lights turned back on and they all went out the room, Hijikata wanted to do that again, he should go next time. Glancing at Gintoki he blinked as his gaze was met by him and he was about to say something when Gintoki grabbed his hand and led him to a room where a big display of solar system was hanging from a high ceiling and the walls designed with the galaxy and stars. Hijikata then took out his phone to take a photo. 

“take a photo of yourself too "

Hijikata looked at him and looked at his phone tapped the front camera button and raised his hand in his front to take a picture, Gintoki peeked beside him to see the picture and almost face palmed when he saw it was only Hijikata’s forehead that was captured. 

“what the hell was that? All i can see is your forehead! “

“so? Im capturing the scenery”

“are you stupid, include your face! At least you have a souvenir that you are here”

“tch” rolling his eyes he raised his phone in front of him again but Gintoli butt in. 

“are renewing your drivers licence? Whats that student ID?”

A tick mark appeared on Hijikata’s forehead and he snapped his phone “you know what nevermind! “ he hissed and was about to leave but Gintoki grabbed his hand and took his phone flipping his phone open he frowned. 

“this model is old, to think its still working well like this”

“thats all i have now if you just wanna pick on my phone give it back to me!

“chill.. This is how you take a photo” he grabbed Hijikata amd slung his arms around his shoulder and positioned the phone, he pulled him close and Hijikata looked up to the camera. “smile” Gintoki said and had a huge smile painted on his face, he let go of him and checked the photo sending it to his number “jeezz.. Whats with this face? I said smile” he handed the phone back to Hijikata. “let's go to that cafe”

Gintoki started walking and Hijikata followed, he looked at his phone and saw the photo, he glanced at the other male before smiling a bit and cleared his throat before catching up with him. 

. 

.

. 

. 

“When you said you like mayonnaise I didn’t expect it would be up to this extent” Gintoki frowned as he looked at Hijikata douse his cheesecake with mayonnaise, Gintoki sipped from his iced tea looking at him as he ate happily. 

“I told ya, I like em”

“Im feeling disgusted right now but at the same time I cant help but think how adorable you look while munching that dog food”

“its not dog food” Hijikata argued as he ate and looked at Gintoki’s empty plate which was filled earlier with chocolate strawberry coated cake and pointed his fork at the empty plate “How about you? Im surprised you haven’t had diabetes yet with all those sweets?” he predicted that Gintoki might have a sweet tooth since he always order sweet drinks from the bar but HIjikata wasn’t expecting this, he even ordered for a parfait which they are still waiting to be served.

“What’s wrong with sweets? It isn’t that weird ya know lot of people had sweet tooth”

“I don’t like sweets"

“tch.. I cant believe im dating someone who doesn’t like sweets” 

“we all have our preferences, you cant force someone to like something that they don’t” He was about to take a bit from his cake when Gintoki’s next words made him freeze.

“but isn’t that what you are doing right now? Making me like something that I don’t?” Gintoki looked at him with a small smirk and he slowly looked up to meet his gaze and slowly placed his fork down glancing at the mark on his wrist that was a bit visible from his sleeves. He felt like he was being stabbed and he cant move or say anything, Gintoki didn’t say anything as well and just stared at him which made it more hard to breathe.

“….” 

“Here is your parfait sir” The waitress placed the parfait in their table and Gintoki immediately took them and thanked the woman who left, Gintoki then reached for the chocolate syrup and poured it on the parfait before pushing it towards Hijikata’s direction. 

“Try it”

“… “ Hijikata looked at the sweet treat and he was already cringing seeing the amount of sweets that it had on one serving. He looked at Gintoki who urged him to do so, he slowly reached out and scooped some and ate it. He covered his mouth and immediately reached out for the glass of water as he drank from it., its too sweet for his liking. 

“its awful right? having to eat something that you don’t like” he took the parfait and looked at it, Hijikata frowned and looked at him

“You.. really hate me that much?”

“No, I love you but you see Hijikata, this..” he pointed at his own chest where his heart was and looked at Hijikata “.. is desperately and annoyingly loves you so much, it wishes to see you, to make you happy, to hear your voice, it desires everything about you, but this..” he pointed at his head this time and tapped it a few times “..this knew that it was all a lie, fake an illusion and it counters everything, in short they don’t coordinate at all” he sighed “you have no idea how hard it is to keep on reminding myself that what im feeling is only temporary, its driving me crazy because my feelings overcomes sometimes its too strong that It can fool my brain toot

“.. so I return, your tormenting me.. “

“im not, as much as my heart wanted to see you happy I cant just sit still and looking at you enjoying yourself, i dont think thats fair at all” 

“I understand, its my fault after all, don’t worry once this will be over you wont see me again, you wont hear anything from me, we can both go on our separate ways. anyways thank you for today” he stood up and grabbed his coat, placing some bills on the table he left the place, he cant bear to be there anymore, it hurts and he didn’t want to snap there as well, he had no rights after all Gintoki is right, he was forcing him in doing this things. He wore his jacket and started to briskly walk away from the café, he was even excited this morning but the more that he thinks about it the more it made sense, Gintoki is acting this way, fulfilling his heart's desire because it was hard for him to go against it, whatever that potion was might be strong. He stopped walking and sighed, he was even expecting that maybe in time Gintoki would learn to love him? Or even like him one bit. Flipping his phone open he looked at the picture that was taken earlier, Gintoki's smile is beautiful and it was really not his place to be beside him.

“is this still right?” 

 

GIntoki groaned and leaned against his seat, a frown on his face as he grunted he was feeling like shit, he knew his heart is stupidly deciding to make him feel this miserable, the look on Hijijkata’s face earlier came to his mind and he gritted his teeth, he harshly placed his hand on his chest where his heart was “shut up…” he glanced at the parfait that was melting and for the first time in his entire life he cant bear to look at the perfect parfait that was placed in his front.  

 

 

 

 

 

“such a waste.. “

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! First of all i apologize for the delay. I should have updated the twin fic first but my laptop had been taken so i only have my phone handy. I normally write this fic on my phone and the others on the lappy so i could focus on it but since its gone and this fic is half done in my phone i decided to finish it and update the rest.
> 
> Im sorry again for the delay ill try my best updating in march!

“this is  not what i ordered “

Hijikata looked down and saw the glass of Vodka and blinked.

“i asked for tequila, bartender-san” the other male sighed as he looked at Hijikata, disappointed at the wrong drink that was given to him. Hijikata snapped out of his thoughts and bowed apologizing and rushed to replace the drink, damn it he was so out of it. Yamazaki was silently observing him and after serving the vodka the man sighed and gave him a annoyed look.

“are you okay Hijikata-san? “

“yeah.. Im just probably tired thats all” he murmured and started cleaning the bar that he already cleaned like five times now, he just wanted to set his mind somewhere else and not from the words that Gintoki said the day before.

“do you need early out? “

“no its fine, my shift is almost over anyways”

“Strawberry Daiquiri please”

Hijikata froze and looked back to see Gintoki sitting on the booth and Yamazaki went to assist him. “i want him to make my drink, he always makes it i want it exactly like how he was making it” Gintoki smirked as he tapped his fingers on the counter. Yamazaki was flabbergasted as he awkwardly stood there and Hijikata tilted his head towards the new customer motioning for yamazaki to assist him instead, he started working on Gintoki’s drink, a drink in which he already memorized by heart, his hands moved on its own but his mind is still reeling.

“are you mad at me? “

“no, why should i? “

“well about the other time” Gintoki murmured and he sounded guilty but Hijikata knew that it was only because of the drug, but he meant what he said last time.

“oh, that i understand that im in no position to get mad at you “ he placed the drink in front of him and Gintoki smiled at him, thanking him for it and it took a lot for Hijikata not to flush so he held on his composure and noticed that Gintoki was inspecting his drink.

“im not gonna get another hundred days extension by drinking this right?”

Hijikata rolled his eyes as trying not to show he was disappointed at that comment, he glanced at Gintoki when he heard him chuckle and drank from it. Seeing someone calling for him Hijikata pushed himself off the counter and stood across the man that was two seats away from Gintoki, a redhaired male that was smirking at Hijikata, he eyed him carefully. Branded clothes and designer shoes, this guy is rich and Gintoki didnt like the way he looked at Hijikata.

“ Hello Hijikata - san, the usual please

“Sure” Hijikata nodded as he went about his business mixing the drink and Gintoki observed quietly.

“how have you been? Did you already think about my proposal? “

Hiji poured the drink and glanced at him, this was the redhaired male that had been asking him out several times already and as always he would provide the same answer, placing the glass in front of him with practice grace he gave him a polite smile.

“im sorry Suzume-san but my answer would still retain” he nodded at him while wiping the counter and was about to move when Suzume grabbed his wrist and flashed a smile at him.

“i get it it, i get it well just enlighten me how you are able to make this drink then? I really like how the way you mix them i wanna learn how you do it”

_ Bullshit!  _ Gintoki glared at their general direction  _ learn my ass! You just wanna get him talking to you more _ the sight pissed him off and Hijikata is a dense fuck that he didnt notice the advances as he just blinked at the other and answered. This doesnt sit well with Gintoki, he never felt this strong jealousy before maybe it had something to do with the potion? He had been jealous before but he can handle it just fine he normally just play it off but right now ripping that asshole out of the counter is such a good idea, he was already out of his stool to approach them but stopped when he felt a hand clasping his shoulder, it made him halt and he looked back to see Sakamoto.

“Kintoki! I didnt know that you are dropping by today! “

“Gintoki is here?”

Another voice was heard and Takasugi walked in carrying his drink as he walked towards him, Gintoki looked for Katsura and Takasugi pointed behind him where Zura was ordering his own drink, Gintoki frowned as he sighed, he didnt expect these three would be here tonight, he glanced at Hijikata who was cleaning a few glasses while that asshole continued to chat with him he grabbed his drink and stood up. He and his friends walked towards one of the tables placing their drinks Sakamoto happily chatted with them while Katsura listened Takasugi continued to down his drink and Gintoki fished out his phone and texted Hijikata.

_ [Join me after your shift] _

_ “...  _ Right Gintoki?... Oi Gintoki”

“huh? “

“i said that girl over there looks like she was interested in you” Katsura pointed at a blond woman that was glancing at his direction and he blinked, under normal circumstances he was already sending vibes to her as well but he didnt he just stared and went to drink his Daiquiri.

“yeah seems like it” he murmured.

Sakamoto then pressed his palm on his forehead “mmm.. You dont have a fever… but why are you acting like you dont even care? “ Sakamoto mused and Gintoki slapped his hand away in irritation.

“i just dont care okay?! “

“woah woah! Who are you and what have you done with Gintoki!” Katsura pointed at him and his brow twitched grabbed his finger and bent it which made Katsura let out a small silent scream as he squirmed on his place. “ow ow owwww”

“shut up  nothing is wrong with me! “ he let go of his finger and felt the vibration of his phone which he immidiately checked. Well yeah he might be a huge flirt but he had a current delima right now one that he cant just easily tell his friends. He sighed, by now that woman was already joining their table yet here he is reading Hijikata’s text.

_ [alright, be there at 10 min] _

“okay spill it out who is it? “ Takasugi finally asked and Gintoki looked up to him.

“what? “

“you aren't flirting back at her, you haven't laid your eyes on someone here, you are texting with a stupid smile on your face.. Who are you going out now? “

Gintoki frowned did he really just smile just now? He grabbed his drink and took a couple of gulps from it, Takasugi was still eyeing him and he was starting to feel uncomfortable cause it seems that his mouth wanted to proudly burst out that he loved Hijikata so much, so he bit on the rim of the glass as he looked away and from the corner of his eyes he saw Hijikata walking in he didnt wear anythinh fancy and only don on his black shirt with a few printed white design on the hem and jeans carrying his jacket but he was fucking beautiful in Gintoki's eyes, he never saw someone wear a shirt and jeans that made him crazy like this, Hijikata eyed the place looking for him he placed his glass down and raised his hand. His three friends also eyed his direction and they silently gave eachother the look, they are mentally conversing.

Hijikata saw them and he stood there contemplating wether to go or not since he felt another set of 3 eyes looking at him, sighing he walked towards them but before he could reach their table he was blocked by Suzume.

“Woah, you are actually out here? It seems this is the first time ive seen you inside this bar thats not behind the counter” he smiled at him.

“uh yeah.. Im actually meeting someone” he tried to go pass him but he was blocked again and he took a sharp breath trying to control his temper.

“aw come on, spend a little time with me, ive been asking you out since then”

“im sorry i really cant” he continued to walk but Suzume grabbed his arm and he glared at him “let go”

“he said let go, are deaf or dumb?”

Hijikata looked back to see Gintoki grabbing his other arm and he suddenly felt uncomfortable when his hold tighten.

“and who are you? “ Suzume let go of him and Gintoki immidiately shoved Hijikata behind him blocking Suzume from further advances.

“does it matter? He came here to see me, so fuck off and who are you? “

Hijikata looked at Gintoki as he grabbed his arm “lets go” he didnt want any fight in here aside from its troublesome his job would be at stake as well but Gintoki didnt budge which irritated him. “Gintoki!”

“me? Why do you wanna know? But wow ive been asking him out since like i cant remember yet here he is clinging to you”

“i am not! I dont want trouble here! “ Hijikata butted in.

“why did you agree with this.. This perm head here? You like perms? Shouda permed my hair then, or maybe because he gave you some…” he rubbed his index finger and thumb which made Hijikata’s blood boil, this bastard is really an asshole. “you could have told me, i can give you more than what he was giving you know, you dont have to play hard to ge--” it happened so fast, everything was a blur but next thing Hijikata saw was Gintoki throwing the second punch. He immediately moved in between but Gintoki shoved him away when Suzume threw a punch and it hit him in the jaw.

“Gintoki!” Katsura ran and grabbed Gintoki by the arm it suddenly turned into chaos Suzume’s group also started to turn towards Takasugi and Sakamoto, Hijikata was grabbing Suzume by the arms since they are still at eachother’s throat suddenly a loud booming voice echoed as Saigo the bouncer came and lifted Gintoki off the ground.

“let go of me Saigo! Im gonna beat the shit out of that asshole! “

“you can do that outside, i didnt expect this from you Gintoki” he dragged Gintoki out and Hijikata glared at Suzume before throwing his own punch at him and ran after Saigo, Takasugi followed but Katsura grabbed his arm and shook his head.

“i have a feeling we should not intervene”

“why the hell not?! Who was that anyways?! “

“we can interrogate him later, for now let them be”

 

Gintoki was briskly walking and Hijikata was calling his name which he ignored first until. 

“Gintoki! Fuckin stop right there! “

At that Gintoki halted and sighed, Hijikata finally caught up with him and looked at him, he had a bruise on the cheek and the corner of his lip was bleeding, he grabbed his hand and sat down on the nearest bench that they found. Hijikata dug on his bag and Gintoki can detect that he was somehow annoyed so he didnt say anything until Hijikata pulled out a band aid and his handkerchief. “look here” Gintoki did and Hijikata wiped the blood away on the corner of his lip and the small cut on the bridge of his nose, placing the band aid there where Gintoki winced. “his ring might have done this.. Seriously what the hell are you thinkin?! “

“what? You are angry at me?! That fuck face insulted you! “

“i know! But you dont have to be violent!”

“tch you are one to talk, you looked like you wanna shred him earlier”

“i wanna! But i cant cause its where i work! Idiot i could have gotten fired! “ Hijikata sighed and clicked his tongue.

“it was obvious that he started it what are you so angry about?! Geezz you are making this more complicated! Damn it i never do shit like that in public look what you made me do! “

"you dont have to do that for me! “

“well yeah! In case you forgot i have these! “ he raised both of his arm showing the mark on his wrist “and i have no fuckin control of my emotions right now you are my top priority even though i really wanna fuckin punch you!

“then go ahead! Punch me! “ Hijikata snapped back at him as he glared and Gintoki gritted his teeth raised his fist and swung. Hijikata closed his eyes waiting for the impact that never arrived, when he opened his eyes he saw Gintoki's fist a few inches away from his face and he slowly unclenched it and ran his fingers on Hijikata’s cheek stroking it and he sighed.

"i cant.. Dont threaten me to do that again, my chest hurts just thinking i could harm you “ he murmured and leaned closer as he cupped Hijikata’s cheek to kiss but he blinked when he felt his palm instead of his lips and he looked at Hijikata with question.

“i dont wanna take advantage while you are like that, you might be bitching  about me doing something out your own will”

  
“makes sense” Gintoki let go of him as he sighed “you looked like you wanted to be kissed though “ he smirked and Hijikata was flustered he stood up and scoffed.

“it seems you are back to your normal self now ill get going”he looked at his watch and frowned “what the hell its this early? “

Gintoki looked at Hijikata’s watch and then on his own and sighed “your watch is late, thats a old looking watch huh.. Go buy new ones”

“it will be fine when replaced with new batteries anyways ill go now“ he wore his jacket and Gintoki smirked before he also stood up and made his way home, he waived at Saigo at the door and went to where he had his car parked and went home.

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

_ “it's his fault why Tamegoro had been suffering right now! “ _

_ “if it weren't for that bastard of a child brother would have been living a normal life now! “ _

_ “why would he even sacrifice himself for someone that we aren't even sure thats our family! “ _

_ “you aren't part of this family! You are just a child that was born with fathers mistake! “ _

_ “you are a mistake! “ _

 

_.  _

_.  _

_.  _

 

_ “WATCH OUT! “ _

 

_ “ _ Haa! “ 

Hijikata’s eyes snapped open as he panted and looked around his room, it was still early in the morning and his alarm hadn't gone off yet. He slowly stared at the ceiling and frowned rolling to his side he looked at his clock and turned off the alarm before it started blasting. He stood up and frowned dragging his feet across the room he grabbed his clothes and towel, his body automatically moving used to his daily routine.

That was a bad dream, what the hell was that anyways. After his shower he rinsed his hair and changed his clothes picking up his phone he had seen several text messages and missed calls, some from Gintoki but majority from his other brother. He grabbed he necessary things he needed and left the apartment. He didn't feel like replying to Gintoki now that he was anxious. It was that time of the month again where he had to see them.

Walking towards the bus stop he ran when he saw the bus almost leaving good thing he was able to caught up with it and managed to find a seat as well. Once he was settled he replied to the text message from his older brother informing that he was already on his way. Looking out of the window he tried to think about other things aside from his dream earlier its always been like that, he broke out of his trance when his phone rang and he picked it up seeing the caller ID as Gintoki.

_ “Good morning “ _

“morning”

“ _ Are you busy today? I wanna show you something _

_ “ _ I have somewhere i need to be today… “

“ _.... Is something wrong? Is this still about last night? Did i upset you that much?” _

The concern on his voice sounds so real that Hijikata almost.. Almost wanted to tell him what's going on but in the end this is just a fake concern. “im fine forget about yesterday, anyways i need to go now “ he hung up and looked at stood up as he arrived at his destination.

  
“that's weird” Gintoki murmured looking at his phone and frowned. There was indeed something wrong with Hijikata and he can feel that somehow.

“Gin-chan stop that, you looked like and idiot staring at your phone all the time” Kagura announced as she munched some oranges, she was the daughter of Gintoki's business partner Umibozu and she had taken a liking of hanging out with him.

“what's your problem?! I even went to come with you in this place be grateful you brat! You know i hate hospitals! “

“Then blame Shinpachi!” she pointed at Shinpachi that was laying down with a leg brace.

“why me?! Arent you the one who pushed me in the stairs to chase after Sadaharu! “ Shinpachi wailed, he was the brother of Otae who was Gintoki's secretary that doesn't act like a secretary, why the hell did he hire her again?!

“Gin-chan shoved me”

“i was a feet away from you! Dont blame me here, im already being scolded by Otae i dont wanna go in the office with her being there! Tch im leaving, she would come here soon and ill get another beating” he stood up and placed a couple of bills on the table “here if you guys wanna eat something that doesn't smell antiseptic” he left the room and sighed, he really hate hospital it reminds him of Shoyo. Walking to the hallways he paused as he saw a familiar person ahead, a man and woman standing in front of a room. The man was clearly Hijikata he was handing an envelope to the older woman who accepted it, they talked for a bit he cant clearly make out of the words it was quick and Hijikata left, that made Gintoki raise a brow and he slowly walked towards her when another man came out.

“how much did he give? “

“half of the usual, he said he can give the rest next week.. Toma its not really necessary for him to do this”

The other male seemed to be pissed and took the envelope from her “what are you saying Hana, it was his fault why Tamegoro had ended up like this! Its his responsibility to at least provide for his hospitalization! “

“it was an accident! He had barely for his own! He had to stop going to school and work in such early age, Tamegoro wont approve of this is he had known”

“an accident that the illegitimate bastard cause! I dont care how he would do it but admit it Hana we needed it! The operation is also due we needed more”

“i know but.. He.. “ The woman called Hana trailed off as she saw Gintoki approach them.

“Sorry, may i speak with you? “

 

. 

. 

. 

. 

. 

Hijikata sighed as he sat on the bench where the bus stop was near the hospital, he was anxiously looking at his phone, there was no call from Toma yet which he found odd, he was sure once he found out the money he gave was less than the normal amount he gives he would flip but he wasn't being called yet. Maybe Hana explained? Its not that he wont give it its just that he had to pay something quite important, he needed it for his plans to go overseas. He felt bad that he wasnt able to visit Tamegoro quite often but he didn't want to see the rest of his siblings who wont even let him step inside the room, he clenched his fist and bit his lower lip, Tamegoro ended up like this because of him, so he really had no rights to stay th--ack! 

He flinched when he felt something cold press on his cheek and he looked up to see Gintoki holding a can of soda with a smirk.

“You looked like you needed to cool down”

“What are you doin here? “

“Visiting someone, my Secretary's brother got injured “

Hijikata finally took the can and blinked “you are visiting him? What a nice boss you are then “

“im kinda involved why he got injured so yeah, how about you? “

“also visiting someone” he murmured and looked at his drink taking a sip from it he almost emptied the can, he was parched he didnt even realize it.

“i see, you goin home? Ill take you i have my car with me”

“im going to the cafe my shift starts soon.. Wiat you have a car? “ he finished the drink and stood up threw the can on the nearest bin.

“yeah i do, i prefer my scooter but i escorted someone and had a lot of stuff to bring here” he gestured for Hijikata to follow him which he did.

“i thought you didn't own one since i haven't seen you drive anythin”

“i dont usually drive thats why” Gintoki stopped in front of a midnight blue lamborghini opening the door on the driver's seat while Hijikata stood there in shock.

“y-you own this?! “

“obviously yeah.. “

“i know you are rich but… I didnt know you are THIS rich”

“stop being so amazed, you looked so cute right now ya know with that gaping mouth.. Get in and lets get moving”

Hijikata immediately shut his mouth and went in he took a seat, looking around. Damn the couch was soft he can fall asleep on it, he knew Gintokj was rich, even before this mess started he already noticed that by his clothes and accessories, the way he handle himself he can say the same thing for his friends too, besides Takamagahara is a bar which most rich people hang out but he wasnt ready for this shit.

“so what time is your shift? “

“ 9:30… “ he looked at his watch and frowned as he saw it was displayed 8:15 “it's this early? “

“idiot, its already 9:15 get a new watch”

“ah i forgot to buy new batteries “ Hijikata murmured adjusting the time, Gintoki glanced at him as he started to drive, he looked at him from head to toe now. He had his usual scarf and jacket but that jacket doesnt even look warm at all, still clad in jeans and shirt.

“by the way i wont be going to the bar tonight i have a meeting but after your shift i can probably stop by”

“you should go home after your meeting dumbass”

“well i wanna see you so blame the potion”

Hijikata shut his mouth as he looked out of the window he was still a bit bothered by what happened earlier, Gintoki didnt say anything as well and continued driving to the cafe. Once they arrived Gintoki parked it across the road and Hijikata was 10 minutes late and he immediately went out the car, Gintoki also went out and called out for him.

“later Hijikata! “

He went back and drove away, Hijikata went inside and apologise to the manager who waved her hand and told him its fine since there was few customers currently he still had some time to dress, passing the small hall where the staff room was one of his co worker was there, a college working student and a sadist in the making Okita Sougo whistled as he pass.

“Hijikata-san your boy toy is quite rich huh”

“He aint my boy toy!”

“yeah right” he smirked and walked back to the  counter leaving Hijikata to change into his uniform.

. 

. 

. 

. 

 

“Bye Hijikata-san” 

Yamazaki waved at Hijikata as he left the bar, after his shift on the cafe he went home to get some sleep and went to the bar, He didnt hear anything from Gintoki then as he said he had a meeting so he might be busy, he didnt even bother calling or texting him. After he changed he started walking out the back door and into the small alley but before he could reach the main street someone blocked his way.

“Hijikata Toshirou? “

Hijikata looked at the man that stood in front of him and he immediately knew who it was.

“yeah”

“Can I have a word with you? “

Hijikata nodded and followed him as they walked, but he would be lying if he denies that he was a bit anxious about this, why the hell would one of Gintoki's friend wanted to speak with him, it was the one with an eye patch and he doesn't feel comfortable around him. Once they arrived at the near park he turned and faced him.

“I haven't introduced myself, Takasugi Shinsuke “

“oh, ok--”

“ill get straight to the point here, Stay away from Gintoki? He told us everything after that bar fight, you see he wasnt the type to do something like that knowing that its gonna be bad for his reputation “Hijikata was taken aback when he started talking and he stood there, listened to Takasugi.

“whatever you made him take its not good for him and its affecting the people around him”

“it was an accident, i didnt mean to do that “

“really? Cause the way you are glancing at him every time we visit the bar says other wise” Takasugi chuckled and crossed his arms, Hijikata stood there and clenched his fist inside the pockets of his jacket.  “you like him, so bad you resorted to such pathetic thing.”

“i said this is not what i wanted! I didn't know it would be like this! “

“right, so there are still way to get this right, stay away and dont show your face to him, are you enjoying the attention he was giving you? But all he wanted is for you to disappear! ” he grabbed Hijikata’s collar and snarled

“i do not! “

“liar! You d--”

“Takasugi! Let go of him! “

They both looked back to see Gintoki hurrying towards them and Takasugi let go clicking his tongue as Gintoki arrived.

“what the hell is going on here?”

“im just telling him to fuck off from you” Takasugi glared at Hijikata who didnt say anything. “look at you running here for him like a dog”

“shut up”

“what? You let him have control over you?! All you need is a collar and its all good! Im just trying to stop-- “

“it's none of your fuckin business! Just.. Just leave, you are right i might be a dog and right now im not in a right mind to take your side, just leave before i bite you” he squeezed Takasugi’s shoulder and he received a glare from him.

“i cant believe this” he scoffed and shrugged his shoulder before leaving.

Hijikata looked at him for a bit, it was silent and he picked up his scarf that had fallen before turning to leave, he wasnt in the mood for this, he started walking away but stopped as he felt a soft and warm fabric draped around his shoulder by Gintoki it was a dark blue coat.

“You said you like color blue, this will keep you warm than your weary jacket”

“keep it i dont need it”

“no wear it, it worries me to see you cold”

“i cant take this” he turned to face him and frowned “if you are this good to me, i cant feel at ease”

“then dont be at ease, if I have to be tormented then you should at least be uncomfortable, right now my love for you is quite strong but at the same time i dont want to make you happy you are keeping me locked anyways”

“Fine, ill uncomfortably take this and unhappily keep it, after this whole fiasco ill return it to you”

“that would be appreciated”

“He said you would like for me to disappear? “

“yeah but this..” he patted his own chest and looked at him “.. Wont be able to endure that”

Hijikata looked at him and clenched his fist before nodding “i get it” he murmured “ill disappear for now.. Dont follow me” he murmured and slowly walked out of the park and into the bus station pulling the coat tight around his body he continued walking aimlessly.

 

 

“it's cold.. “

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> In any case you wanted to contact or talk with me since im not very active here my instagram/twitter and Facebook are all open same user name Lemayora  
> Just message me first and introduce your self. 
> 
> Thank you!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gintoki doesnt normally get jealous but when he does..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all Thank you so much gor for the wonderful feedbacks, also i apologize i know i uodate like a slug TnT but rest assure i won't be dropping any of my stories, though the 'accidents happen ' will be in hiatus ill be focusing on this and the 'twin fic'
> 
> Also forgive my grammar and typo errors i have no time to double check everything as im busy with work i had to sneak some small time to myself and to update this. 
> 
> Also belated Happy Birthday to Arahiro_kun! This is supposed to be a gift for her but i was soo laateeee! 
> 
> Anyways! Thanks and enjoy reading!

“Gin-chan…. You are fixing yourself in front of the mirror for thirty minutes now, no matter what you do you still look the same “ Kagura gave him a smirk as she comfortably lounged at the couch on Gintoki's office. The offended man turned around to look at her.

"look at you lounging at my couch stuffing food like a pig, how about getting a tutorial to be a proper maiden”

“dont shift the topic, what are you so worked out for, you dont seem this anxious on your previous dates”

“listen Kagura, this is different and hard to explain.. Do you think i wanna spend thirty minutes in the mirror? No! But i have too!!! “ he hissed showing her the marks on his wrists and Kagura nodded, he had explained to them the situation he was currently in since he had been acting so weird.

“ahh.. Well good luck, im going to patsuan, Anego will be out so ill have to watch over him for now “

“ill drop by later”

“gotcha! Bring food! “ she hurriedly slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag as she dashed out of the room, Gintoki staring at the mess she left on the coffee table, wrappers of food was littered all over and he sighed, Tama can clean this mess up for now he needs to get going.

.

.

.

 

_[Toshi, ill be back in Tokyo for a short vacation! See you around!]_

_[sure Kondo-san just tell me in advance]_

“Hey”

Hijikata looked up and saw Gintoki standing in front of him, he was currently waiting for the perm in this bench near the park, Gintoki texted him the location. Standing up he nodded at Gintoki who was looking at him with a frown.

“what?”

“You didnt wear the coat i gave you? “

“... I, i kept it” he murmured, he actually wanted to wear it but it looked so fancy and eye catching, besides he didnt wanna ruin it as he would have to return it anyways “its fine like this, its more comfortable “

“comfortable my ass, you are shivering” he reached out and pressed the back of his hand on his cheek, Hijikata immediately flushed, cheeks turning pinkish he slapped Gintoki's hand away.

“its fine! Where are we going anyways? “ he turned around and stuffed his hands on the pockets of his jacket and Gintoki chuckled.

“well seems like you warmed up now, anyways follow me” he started walking and Hijikata followed him, it was a silent walk, Hijikata tried not to think too much of what happened the other day with Takasugi but he still cant help but to feel bothered about it.

“we are here”

Hijikata looked up at a store and raised a brow, he followed Gintoki inside and he cant help but look around the lavish place, it was a store for a famous brand of clothing, the salesladies are accommodating and welcoming them with bright smile. Everywhere Hijikata looked it screamed money and he started to feel uncomfortable as he walked around.

“Ah! Gintoki?! What are you doing here?”

Hijikata turned around and saw a long haired male approach Gintoki, he was dressed in a light blue dress shirt neat white coat, Hijikata immediately recognised the man as one of Gintoki's group of friends.

“yo Zura! “

“Its not Zura! Its Katsura! “

Hijikata observed them as he stood behind Gintoki awkwardly, why is he meeting his friends? Feeling someone staring at him he looked to the side and saw Katsura eyeing him from head to toe and he never felt so small that he wanna vaporize into thin air as Katsura silently observed him.

“Not bad” he murmured and turned his attention back to Gintoki who chuckled and wrapped his as around Hijikata with a smirk.

“this is Hijikata Toshirou, Hijikata this is Katsura Kotaro or you can call him Zura, its much more easier like that”

“Katsura will be much more appreciated “ he extended his hand and Hijikata nodded shook it. “by the way what brings you here? “

“ah! Looking for a new suit, for the party this friday”

“i see well come here then, you want a custom made or the ready ones? “ he asked and Gintoki followed also dragging Hijikata along with him.

“im not that picky, the ready ones will do, i also want one for him” Gintoki pointed at Hijikata who blinked at him.

“me?”

“yeah you”

“why? “

“you are coming with me on the party”

Hijikata frowned at this not liking the idea one bit “since when did i agree”

“come come we dont have all day, choose a suit “ Gintoki then stride further inside with Katsura and Hijikata was left alone standing and gaping while the ladies who witnessed their earlier exchange with Gintoki tried to suppress their giggles. after a few minutes one of them approached him and assisted him in choosing his suit, he didnt have any idea what to wear or what style to pick, he just nodded at the lady who showed him several styles. This really is not talented under this field, he only randomly chooses whatever clothes he could get on and that's it.

“try this sir” the sales lady smiled and handed Hijikata a black suit, it looked expensive and refine that he was scared to even touch it, though he slowly took the clothes he slowly went inside the changing room.

 

Meanwhile on the other side of store Gintoki was looking at the rows of suits while Katsura observed him shortly before joining him in choosing.

“white would look good” Katsura handed him a white suit with black linings on the collar and Gintoki frowned a bit contemplating if he should try it on first or buy it, before he could decide Katsura started to talk again.

“he isnt as bad as Takasugi described, he seemed polite as well”

“that midget was just over reacting, Hijikata is not used around many people, thats why he seemed awkward all the time especially meeting new people”

“mm i see, but is it a really good idea to bring him to the party? There are a lot of people there he might get too uncomfortable”

Gintoki hummed and handed the suit to Katsura “ill get that “ he crossed his arms and tipped his head to the side “well thats why you are there, join him for a bit while i talk to some people”

“im not a baby sitter”

Gintoki only chuckled and they went out to the main store where the sales lady was buzzing around talking is small whispers and giggling, Gintoki noted that one of them was holding Hijikata’s coat and sling bag which made him frown, he strode to them and cleared his throat.

“ahem.. Where is Hijikata? “

“ ah! Sakata-san, he is currently changing, we suggested some suits for him since he is not familiar with it “ one of the girls answered him and she had a smile that somehow irked Gintoki, he then looked at the coat and bag on her arms.

“ill take those”

She immediately handed the items to Gintoki and he nodded at her. Katsura sensing Gintoki's unapproval gaze on the rest of the ladies he clapped his hand to get their attention.

“alright you may return to your posts, we will take care of Hijikata - san “

A bit disappointed they all nodded and went back to their posts, Gintoki clicking his tongue as he sat on the couch facing the changing room “oi Hijikata-kun are you done? Dont you know how to wear suits? “

“Shut up! Im almost done! “

Gintoki chuckled and looked at the jacket that was on his lap, its really worn out, that bastard is wearing this despite the cold. Upon hearing the curtain he lifted his head and blinked as he looked at Hijikata standing in front of him fixing the hem of his black suit, he also wore a black dress shirt with gold lings and Gintoki just sat there and stared at him, he knew for a fact that Hijikata is a handsome man even though the man himself is not aware, he was attractive despite wearing a jeans and t shirt and his stupid worn out jacket he doesn't put too much effort in dressing up but he was still a head turner, but now he looks more handsome, the suit had brought up some of his features and he looked like it wasnt his first time wearing one as he carried himself with elegance despite the furrow on his brow as he fixed his collar.

Gintoki shook his head, did he seriously gawked openly at someone? Thank goodness Hijikata was a dense fuck to notice it. He stood up and pried Hijikata’s hands from his collar and Gintoki fixed it for him, he unbuttoned two sections of his shirt and gazed at those gun metal orbs. “it looks good on you”

Hijikata froze as he realized the distance between their faces and Gintoki's breath was fanning his face, thats how close they are, it seems Gintoki tugged his collar to draw him closer and Hijikata started to have a inner delima when Gintoki tilted his head to ki--

“ahem.. “

They both flinched and looked at Katsura that was standing there looking at them, Hijikata immediately backed away and Gintoki did the same clearing his throat “we will take this” he smiled and almost shoved Hijikata back to to the changing room “go go change! Hurry! “

“wait-- what?! Stop pushing me!”

Once Hijikata was inside Gintoki sighed in relief as he sat back on the couch and shot Katsura a nasty look, the latter just shrugged and chuckled as he patted the other male clearly amused.

“take care of your eyes Gintoki, it almost fell out of its sockets earlier”

“shut it! “

 

.

.

They left the store after that Gintoki instructed to have the suits prepared at later date and they are currently walking, the silence was a bit awkward, ever since coming out from the changing room they had been exchanging silent glances, Gintoki sighed. He knew Hijikata would stubbornly shut his mouth until God knows when considering the options Gintoki finally walked a bit closer to the other male.

“So about the party”

“i didnt agree to it”

Instant shot down, he knew Hijikata would reject his invitation, to be honest it doesnt really matter weather Hijikata would go or not, he can get any date or partner for the evening however his stupid manipulated feelings wont let him even think of anyone but Hijikata on his side during this event, this.. Whatever this substance that was given to him its starting to have greater impact.

“I bought you your suit already so what should i do about that? “

“just find someone to wear it instead!”

“i had it customized for your fitting,i spent money for it”

“then ill just buy it! “ He blurted out he just wanted to find a way to get out of that invitation as much as possible he didnt want to associate himself to Gintoki's circle of friends meeting two of them is enough.

“are you sure you wanna buy it? “ the smirk on Gintoki's face was mocking Hijikata, clearly saying he wont be able to afford it, this made Hijikata seethe.

“You! “ he glared hard.

“so you only have two options, wear it and come with me or come with me and wear it”

Unable to make any retort he whirled and started to stomp away, this bastard! He actually played him! Backing him in the corner like that!!? He can hear footsteps approaching and hasten pace before his wrist was grabbed and he was pulled back with force that he stumbled back, fortunately he collided with Gintoki’s firm chest and he looked back to see Gintoki having amused smile, Hijikata thought that he was going to say something nasty as usual but nothing came out of those lips but a soft chuckle.

“i get it, i get it you are mad, but do i have a choice? If i invited you first you wont reconsider it anyways, believe me i dont wanna do complicated stuff like this and i can invite anyone as my partner but… You must take responsibilities for whatever you had given me since it strongly desires your presence, what can i do mm? Dont you think its unfair? “

“... “

“don't play the victim card Hijikata, you know very well who was the one who started this whole mess, so ill ask again, will you be my date this coming friday? “

Being cornered and leaving no room to decline once Gintoki slapped him the harsh truth of his mistake he nodded, when Gintoki grabbed his hand and kissed the back of it Hijikata flinched and his face immediately reddened as he took a step back. “what are you doin! In public!.. “ his eyes looked around and they are indeed drawing too much attention, Gintoki chuckled and let go of his hand, He then realized that it was a pay back for his earlier outburst.

“relax let them be, anyways i have a appointment soon ill see ya again next time i find any spare time and visit you “ he waved and crossed waited for the green light before joining the bundle of people crossing the road his silver stood out so much that he cant tear his gaze away from him, as he observed him he saw Gintoki bumped into someone and apologized with a brief nod, the woman nodded back at him, Hijikata would have brushed it off but his eyes widen as he made eye contact with her and Hijikata can remember the sinister smile that she had back in the bar.

It was the woman who gave him the potion! He immediately bolted to run crossing the street in last minute, Gintoki already hailed a cab and the woman was nowhere in sight this frustrate him even more that he wanted to curse so hard. He didn't expect to see her again, he didnt know why he rushed to her probably he was desperate for her advice, her help? He didn't know but he was lost, instead of being happy that the person he loves is finally giving him attention it seems to be worse than how he imagined it. It should have been better to stay in the shadows than being treated like this.

With a sigh he turned around and started walking away, he still had three weeks left he just have to endure it then.

  
  
 “mm its not yet the time to visit him”.

 

.

.

.

 

“meet me at the park a few blocks away” Gintoki smirked as he turned his phone off, his meeting had ended up quite late with a few preparations for the party, he didnt usually bother for those stuff as Otae normally took care of those however for the first time he decided to personally see the preparations which surprised the others. He wanted to see how it would go so at least he can give Hijikata a heads up on how the event would unfold. He drove towards the location and glanced at the suit that was neatly tucked on his backseat while his eyes lingered on the paper bag that was on the passenger seat, earlier Hijikata’s outburst and flushed face popped on his mind again and like an idiot he smiled to himself, he knew he was being mean but he cant help it, the other seemed to unleash his inner sadism.

 After parking his car he grabbed the white paper bag and his coat, marching towards thier meeting place he can immediately spot Hijikata however he paused on his tracks as he saw him talking to someone. They seemed close, the older male was laughing and patting Hijikata on the shoulder, Gintoki shouldn't be annoyed but seeing Hijikata’s expression, looking at this man with adoration and admiration, his eyes practically sparkling and Gintoki tightened his hold on the strings of the paper bag, his chest hurts and his head is fuzzy most of all there was a burning rage deep in his system. He should leave, when he was about to do so he caught a very rare sight of Hijikata laughing his face lit up and red being embarrassed as he remove the hand ruffling his hair, it was such a heart warning sight however it turned bitter from realising that he wasn't the one who caused the laughter.

  _SNAP!_

 Gintoki marched forward, taking long strides to reach his destination and as he approached Hijikata finally noticed him and his smile faded into a thin line.

 “Gintoki”

 The other male that he was with looked at Gintoki he still wore a smile but Gintoki was only looking at Hijikata.

 “im late, sorry”

 “its okay”

 “I missed you”

 After the word left his mouth Hijikata wasnt able to reply when Gintoki grabbed both of his cheek and right then and then he kissed the other, soft lips against his own, he felt Hijikata stiffened, eyes wide as he stood still trully incapable of moving as he absorbed the situation on his mind.

 “.. oh… “

 Gintoki heard the other male whispered and he was feeling rather proud, when Hijikata regained his abilities to move and think he flinched so hard Gintoki thought his soul already departed, the small resistance came when a fist hit his chest but he didnt care, he coaxed his tongue to part those soft lips and when Hijikata tried to voice his complaints he took advantage of shoving his sly muscle inside instantly shutting up the other male, Gintoki smirked and continued to coax on Hijikata and he thought to himself.

 ‘ _I should have done this before’_


End file.
